A Heated World
by A fallen Fate
Summary: Their world changed, creating alphas, betas, and omegas. These adaptations altered the world but some things would never change. Pirates still sailed the seas, Marines sought to capture them, and Monkey D. Luffy was going to become King of the Pirates. The fact that he was an omega and already mated to Ace didn't change anything, because nothing was going to stop him. Nothing.
1. New World

**So I've had this story brewing in my documents folder for longer than I can even remember and I have finally decided to post it. I only have a few chapters written but I have a general outline of events and plot points.**

 **The main reason I'm posting this story now is because I'm curious to see how it will grow and change with actual readers. As such, feel free to hit me up with ideas/things you'd like to see in the story. Depending on the request, I may add it.**

 **That being said, I do hope that you all enjoy the story and PLEASE for the love of all the is One Piece, leave a comment! I have no idea if this story is even good anymore and would love the encouragement.**

 **Now, without further adieu, here is A Heated World**

* * *

For as beautiful and dangerous as their world was, covered by vast seas and unique islands, there was little known about what it was like before the void century. All that people could say for certain was that _something_ had happened that caused the world's populations to plummet drastically until nearly every race faced extinction.

With such dire and hopeless times, it seemed as though their world, or at least their time in it, was about to end. However, after a few centuries of living on the brink of complete annihilation, their bodies started to adapt, creating three secondary sex characteristics: alpha, beta, and omega.

Each one altered the bodies of humans, fishmen, and all other races alike in such a way that would ensure that they would never be faced with a similar disaster again.

As people grew accustomed to their altered bodies, it became increasingly clear that these adaptations were meant to help increase population numbers quickly and also ensure their survival as they did.

For alphas, their bodies altered in a way that made them able to withstand nearly anything that came at them. Tests concluded that this resistance came as a higher pain tolerance, stronger bones, and improved healing capabilities.

Along with this was a fierce, nearly _unstoppable_ strength that could either protect or destroy, depending on who it was directed towards.

Together, both of these qualities ensured that extinction would not come so easily next time.

Understandably, these qualities were highly admired and envied. So much so that eventually, being an alpha was considered to be the best characteristic and thus, the remaining two received a less desirable reputation.

Nevertheless, even though betas were regarded as the most 'normal' out of the three, being that they didn't have any inherent adaptations like alphas and omegas, they still had their strengths.

For instance, they were known to be the most level-headed in times of crisis and more often than not, provided guidance for the remaining two. Not only that, but many betas went on to become leaders, teachers, and some of the most influential people in improving society.

Last but most certainly not least were the omegas, the ones most responsible for saving the world's populations from being completely wiped out.

An omega's body, strong even though the majority of omega's were smaller in stature and size overall, adapted to be able to withstand multiple pregnancies.

However, along with this came a physical (and sometimes mental) _need_ to mate and breed that was so strong, that eventually the term 'heat' was created to describe what an omega went through every month.

Alpha's went through something slightly similar every two months where their testosterone levels rose, increasing libido and strength as they sought out a mate, a so called 'rut'.

Together with an alpha's strong libido and an an omega's fertile body, the two were the most desired mating pairs as their bodies were the most suited for it.

Regarding an omega's heat, they varied in length and severity by a multitude of factors, all but not limited to: age, mated status, and proximity to potential mates.

Another known fact was that, for the most part, a person wouldn't actually transition into an omega until they were seventeen, as that was usually when they were physically ready to bare children.

That being said, it was possible that they could transition earlier but if that were the case, they would not be physically capable to have children until they reached the age of seventeen.

This helped ensure that omega's wouldn't accidentally have children before they were old enough to decide and better take care of them. Of course, mated pairs could still occur at a young age but was usually frowned upon.

Somewhere along the line, people started seeing omegas as lesser beings whose only use in life was for sex and pumping out babies. This horrible stigma continued on until omega's could hardly strive to do anything else but simply look for a mate (usually an alpha) who could take care of them.

Of course, not all people thought of omega's this way but life was inherently harder for them because of it.

Although, that wasn't to say that alphas or betas didn't face challenges with stereotypes, it was just that omega's dealt with it so much worse and on a much larger scale.

Either way, each characteristic had it's difficulties but it was simply a fact of life that come puberty, everyone would transition into one of the three, as two boys by the names of Portgas D. Ace and Monkey D. Luffy, would soon learn.

* * *

 **Reviews are highly appreciated and serve as motivation!**


	2. A Frustrating Change

**Alright, here is (technically) the first chapter! I hope that you all enjoy and please leave a comment!**

 **Chapter Summary: Ace's day was turning out to be filled with nothing but confusing feelings and embarrassing realizations. Of course, what did he expect as a new alpha going through his first rut?**

* * *

A dense field of debris made up of shattered trees surrounded him to such a point that it was all he could see past the dark green vines and blue sky above him.

He had been out there in the middle of the forest for hours, trying his best to squash this feeling of frustration that burned deep inside of him: it's red hot core refusing to extinguish.

For the life of him, Ace couldn't understand _why_ he was feeling this way.

There was no rhyme or reason to it, he simply felt frustrated to a point that it had begun to anger him. Not only that, but his body felt . . . _off_ somehow and it continued to feel this way regardless of all that Ace had done to try and fix it.

In the end, that was the whole reason he was out there in the first place. After each of his attempts continued to be unsuccessful, he had gotten fed up enough that he had marched out into the vast forest, leaving Luffy behind at Dadan's, to see if taking his anger out on the trees would help.

However, watching as the last tree he hit came tumbling down onto the jungle floor with a loud _BANG,_ Ace realized that even _that_ hadn't helped.

"SHIT!" he cursed, slamming his bruised fist into the dense bark of the tree next to him, his irritation getting the better of him. The bark splintered and cracked from the force but it was far from the worse thing that he had caused today, the shattered remains of former trees could attest to that.

Pulling his hand away, Ace cringed at the sight of his bleeding knuckles but was surprised that he felt no pain coming from them. Usually he would at least feel tingles shoot out from the stiff joints, but today, nothing and for as strange as it was, he was simply too tired to care.

Falling back onto the grassy forest floor, Ace let out a frustrated sigh as he stretched his tired limbs out beside him.

It seemed that whatever it was inside of him didn't crave destruction and at this point, Ace was having a hard time figuring out what else it could possibly be.

Neither eating, swimming, or even trying to run it off had helped and with fighting (rampaging, really) proving unhelpful too, he was at a loss.

 _Dammit._ Ace thought to himself, an angry line forming between his brow. _Maybe if I just sleep this feeling will go away on it's own._

Decision made, Ace allowed his eyes to close as he immersed himself in his surroundings from the cool touch of the mountain breeze to the hard earth beneath him.

The serenity of Mount Colubo always provided a sense of comfort for him. It was the place he could hide away from judging eyes and simply be himself, where he was simply _free_.

Releasing a deep breathe, Ace relaxed his body and cleared his mind. Just as he could begin to feel himself falling asleep, his keen ears caught the rather _obvious_ sounds of someone making their way through the forest and towards him.

Cracking one eye open, Ace turned his head to the left and saw a familiar twelve year old maneuvering his way through the debris to get to Ace. Seeing that Luffy wasn't all that much of a threat (not to him anyway), Ace turned his head away and closed his eye again.

However, he couldn't help but continue to listen as Luffy continued coming closer to him before he eventually stopped right next to Ace. Not in the mood to deal with Luffy's badgering (as he no doubt would do), Ace was content to simply let Luffy think he was sleeping.

Of course, it was hard, damn near impossible, to ignore _Luffy_.

"Nee, Ace?" Luffy began, poking a small finger at Ace's freckled cheek. "Aceeeee."

" _What_?" he snapped back, still determined to keep his eyes closed.

"Are you sleeping?" Luffy asked, poking this time at Ace's nose.

Sighing, Ace contemplated _throttling_ Luffy for his shitty timing and _insistent_ need to bother him when he wanted to be left alone but decided against it. After all, Luffy didn't _know_ he was currently fighting with some part of himself, so it wouldn't be fair of Ace to take his frustration out on him.

"Not anymore," he began as he sat up, staring almost eye level with Luffy who was sitting on his knees in front of him. "What did you want?"

"Oh good! I wanted to tell you something," Luffy explained with a grin that was a touch mischievous but mostly one of excitement.

Quirking an eyebrow at the sight, Ace rested his arms on his legs to try and get comfortable again. "Okay, what is it?"

"No, you have to guess!" Luffy insisted with a pout, folding his thin arms across his equally as thin chest. Seriously, the kid was small, even for someone his age.

Bringing a hand up to rub at the back of his head, Ace willed a migraine to stop forming. Luffy hadn't even been there for five minutes and already he was being a pain. It may sound cruel but he loved Luffy, really he did, it was just that sometimes, he demanded the stupidest of shit that really grated on Ace's nerves.

"Luffy, I'm not going to sit here and guess, okay? Now just tell me."

"No! If Ace isn't going to guess then I'm not telling him!" With a huff, Luffy turned away from Ace and his reddening face.

"You're so stupid!" Ace couldn't help but snarl back, his frustration bubbling up inside of him to a point where it almost felt like it was trying to crawl out of his throat to _attack_ Luffy. "If you're not gonna tell me then just go!"

Hearing the insult, Luffy's eyes widened (if that were at all possible) before they slitted in his anger. "I'm not stupid!" Luffy snapped back, standing up from his position on the ground.

"Yeah, says the idiot who doesn't even know how to swim!" Ace countered, standing as well, his much taller and broader form towering over Luffy.

Three years made quite the difference it seemed.

At the comment about his inability to swim, Luffy's bottom lip began to quiver and tears began to build up in his large brown eyes.

"You know that's not my fault! Nobody who eats a devil fruit can swim!" Luffy cried out, pulling his bottom lip in between his teeth to try and keep himself from crying.

It was a sight Ace had long since gotten used to seeing as he had always given Luffy shit for crying in front of him. He had tried to lay off of it since Sabo died, but it looked like Luffy was still trying to stop being a crybaby.

"Some excuse, you couldn't swim with floaties on even _before_ you ate the Gomu Gomu no mi!"

"Y-yeah well, you smell weird!" Luffy yelled back, a few tears leaving salty streaks down his face as his nose started to drip with snot.

Cringing at the sight, Ace almost felt bad for picking on something that Luffy had always been sensitive about. However, hearing the comment about his apparently _weird_ smell, Ace didn't feel quite as bad anymore.

"I don't smell weird!" Ace growled, his face flushing in embarrassment. Even if he had been getting quite the workout today, he had bathed the night before and honestly, Luffy should be used to how he smelled by now.

Besides, Luffy usually smelled the same!

"Yeah you do!" Luffy insisted, rubbing angrily at his tears to try and get them to stop but failing rather miserably.

"Oh yeah, then what do I smell like!?" Ace watched quietly as Luffy's face scrunched as he tried to think, his round face gradually turning into an ugly shade of red as his mind worked in overdrive, something it so rarely did.

"I . . . I don't know! Just weird!"

"Hah, goes to show how stupid you are if you can't even figure out what I smell like!" Ace jeered, letting his emotions get the better of him. He couldn't help it, his mood had been bad enough today and Luffy pestering and insulting him didn't help matters.

"You jerk!" Luffy screamed, his eyes an angry red from his tears. "I'm going to tell Makino not to give you any of the yummy food she's making tonight!"

Hearing the familiar name of basically their second surrogate mom (second after Dadan), Ace's eyes widened in surprise. "Wait, Makino? Makino is here?" he asked, tilting his head in confusion.

He usually heard about Makino coming up to visit them at least a week in advance, that way they could make sure that they would be there at Dadan's when she arrived.

He wondered why she was coming up all of a sudden? Surely nothing bad must have happened, right?

"Yeah— _Wait_ , I was going to make you _guess_ that!" Luffy whined, stomping his sandaled foot, kicking up flecks of dirt as he did.

"Haha! You idiot!" Ace laughed, holding onto his stomach because of the sheer force of his laughter. He knew it was childish of him, but he simply couldn't help it: Luffy was too cute when he was angry.

In response, Luffy grounded his teeth so hard that Ace could almost hear the molars scraping against each other. "I'M NOT AN IDIOT!" Luffy finally snarled, a roar ripping out of his throat as he jumped at Ace, his fist swinging.

It wasn't at all difficult to dodge Luffy's _poorly_ aimed fist but even so, Ace wasn't gonna just let it slide. As such, he returned it with a well-placed punch of his own, striking rubber skin instead of air like Luffy's had.

Recoiling from the punch, Luffy hissed in pain as he staggered backward, holding onto his already reddening cheek before jumping at Ace in retaliation.

Together they fell back hard onto the solid ground, tussling around as they continued to try and injure the other, throwing punches and kicks alike.

Being larger and simply that much stronger than Luffy, it wasn't long before Ace had gained the upper hand. However, in a last ditch effort to win, Luffy bit _hard_ , digging his admittedly sharp teeth into the muscled flesh of Ace's bicep, nearly piercing the skin there.

Hissing more in discomfort rather than pain, Ace tried to retract his arm from Luffy's mouth but the twelve year old held strong.

" _ARGH_! Dammit Luffy, let go!" Ace demanded, pulling at Luffy's cheeks to try and get the small boy to retract his teeth from Ace's arm.

All he got in return was Luffy grumbling a faint "no", his voice muffled by his current position. Hearing this, Ace couldn't help but growl at the refusal before trying again in vain to pull away from Luffy's strong jaws.

In response, Luffy only bit harder, lightly piercing the skin enough so that it started to bleed.

Yelping at the sudden sting, Ace glared daggers at the top of Luffy's head. Fine, if Luffy wanted to be difficult then two could play at _that_ game.

Leaning forward with this goal in mind, Ace's teeth latched onto Luffy's shoulder before biting down hard enough that if it wasn't for the fact that Luffy was currently in a t-shirt, he was positive that his teeth would have pierced through both skin and muscle.

"OWW!" Luffy screamed, releasing Ace's arm as he fell back onto the ground, pulling Ace with him.

Retracting his teeth, Ace pulled away and pushed himself up slightly so that he wouldn't be squishing the younger (not to mention, smaller) male. "See, hurts doesn't it—"

Ace's voice choked off with with a stutter, something akin to a whine building up in his throat as he realized what position Luffy and himself were in. Normally, having Luffy pinned underneath his larger body wouldn't have done anything to Ace, but today it _did_.

Knowing that he had Luffy trapped and unable to escape sparked something inside of him that warmed his core and sent chills up and down his spine.

It _excited_ him.

It was with this startling realization that Ace _finally_ figured out what the thing inside of him had wanted all this time: _Luffy_.

Understanding this, Ace couldn't help but feel horrified with himself when he felt his body warm and his cock rise against the dark fabric of his cargo shorts, completely erect at the thought of taking Luffy as his own: claiming him in every way imaginable in body, mind, and soul.

He could imagine marking his smooth, rubbery body so that everyone would know that Luffy was _his_ and it made him shudder from head to toe. Ace wanted to fuck him so hard, and so _deep_ that all Luffy would feel after would be the phantom presence of Ace's cock still lingering within.

God, Ace wanted Luffy, in so many ways and, really, who was going to stop him if he tried?

As all these obscene thoughts filled his mind, each one worse than the last, Ace couldn't help but blush a fierce crimson before his face twisted into an expression of shocked horror, not able to stop himself from thinking about Luffy this way.

Noticing his brother's sudden discomfort, Luffy paused in rubbing his wounded shoulder to stare up in worry at Ace.

"Ace, are you okay? You look sick." Luffy frowned, a worried wrinkle forming between his brow and Ace felt like vomiting.

He was, wasn't he? Sick, that is. After all, Ace had to be the sickest person in the entire world if he was wanting to fuck his little brother—A _twelve_ year old.

Jerking away from Luffy as that sunk in, actually feeling physically ill now, Ace scrambled backward until he was a relatively safe distance away from Luffy and his worryingly enticing body.

Although, the distance only seemed to make the beast inside him hungrier, which meant that Luffy really wasn't safe until he was _far_ away from Ace.

"I-I'm fine Luffy. Just go on to Dadan's without me. I'll be there later," Ace stumbled out, his voice strained.

"But Ace—"

"Just go, Luffy!" Ace roared, glancing up to see Luffy standing a few feet from him, his hands twisted in his dark blue t-shirt and his plump lips caught between his teeth.

Seeing the familiar sight, Ace knew that this meant that Luffy was really worried about him, but it just made Ace crave him that much more. If Luffy didn't leave right now, there was no telling what Ace would do to him.

Or rather, how _long_ Ace would carrying out all the ideas that were still swimming around in his head, the beast inside of a him a shark, eyeing the prey in front of him.

Thankfully, Luffy decided to actually _listen_ to Ace for once in his life and turned to leave, sparing one last, worried glance back towards Ace's hunched form before quickly running off to Dadan's.

As Ace watched Luffy finally leave, he felt the beast inside him grow. It made his flesh burn hot and his heart ram itself against his chest.

Luffy wanted Ace to _chase_ him, didn't he.

 _No!_ Ace thought, slamming his head into a tree to try and stop himself from going after Luffy, whom he had just told to _leave_ so that he could prevent anything from happening.

That being said, Ace _really_ wanted to fuck him.

With a frustrated groan, Ace glanced down at the large tent in his shorts and glared at it. The damn thing hadn't receded at all even though Luffy was now long gone, safe from Ace and the monster inside of him.

Fine, if it really needed to be sated that badly then surely a solo handjob would do just fine.

Leaning back against the thick wood of the tree behind him, Ace unbuttoned his shorts and pulled down his zipper, allowing his erection to be freed and stand against the warm air of summer.

Eyeing the flushed red tip, Ace took it in his hand, calmed by its familiar weight and feel before gently running his closed first up and down the shaft of his cock.

Hissing as his body tingled in pleasure, Ace pinched at the tip, his thumb rubbing gently against the slit and catching the precum into his hand before spreading it along his length, allowing for a faster pace.

Losing himself in his intense arousal, it wasn't long before he was panting for breath as his body grew ever hotter. However, for as aroused as he was, a part of him wished for something better than just the familiar grip of his fist.

Like, maybe if he hadn't let his conscious get to him, he could have been seven inches deep into Luffy right now, making him beg for all that Ace could give him.

He could picture it so vividly and Ace's hips started to jerk up into his hand as he quickened his pace, a pressure beginning to build at the base of his shaft.

Just as he was beginning to cum, fueled by erotic thoughts about his adorable little brother, Ace felt something literally _pop_ from his dick.

Glancing down in horror, Ace stared with wide eyes at the ring like thing that surrounded the base of his shaft before ripping his hand away from his shockingly, still fully erect cock.

Too stunned and horrified by the strange sight, Ace was unable to process the sounds of someone coming towards him, so when Makino finally made her way through the scattered debris of trees from Ace's earlier rampage, all he could do was stare up at her, frozen.

"Ace! There you are, Luffy was worried," Makino scolded, relief spreading across her face before her eyes finally glanced down. "Oh!"

Ace flushed a dark red as he tried to quickly shove his stupid erection back into his shorts in a lame attempt at retaining what was left of his dignity.

Quickly realizing the situation, Makino covered both her eyes with her hand, backing away slowly from the fifteen year old. "Ace, sweetie, it's okay! I'm just gonna head back to Dadan's, but come see me once you feel better so I can explain what's going on."

With that, Makino headed back in the direction of the house, leaving a fully mortified Ace behind her.

Ace just continued to stare after her, his blush inflaming his freckled face before he shakily stood and ran—as best as he could with an erection—towards the nearest river.

There was no way in _hell_ he was going to risk someone else coming upon him in this _stupid_ state and if that meant jumping into a freezing mountain river then so be it.

Trudging into the rather slow moving water, Ace hissed at the coldness of it before giving a sigh of relief as his stupid erection _finally_ went flaccid.

Ace stayed there, standing in the river for a moment, enjoying the coolness against his flushed skin before he finally waddled out, his shorts and shoes drenched. The bottom of the purple t-shirt he wore was in the same, miserable condition.

Grumbling at his own stupidity for not having the hindsight to take off his damn shoes before walking into a river, Ace trudged towards the direction of Dadan's house. Hopefully, he would find the answers to whatever the hell was going on with him there.

After about ten minutes of walking, Ace finally managed to reach the house, his clothes still drenched even after the short walk in the hot air of the forest.

"Ace! You're back! Are you feeling any better?" Luffy asked, his face cheerful as he bounded up next to his brother, ignoring the fact that Ace was currently drenched.

Ace could feel the monster inside of him react to Luffy's proximity and almost wanted to cry because, was this how it was always going to be from now on? Fighting off the monstrous urge to bend Luffy over and fuck him into oblivion?

Almost as if she sensed Ace's discomfort, Makino appeared from inside the house.

"Luffy, Ace still isn't feeling all that well. Why don't you go run and play until he does, okay?" Makino suggested, smiling gently at both of them.

"Ah okay. I hope you feel better, Ace!" Luffy yelled before running off back towards the forest to do _god_ knows what.

Now with Luffy gone, Ace breathed a sigh of relief as the beast inside calmed itself before he turned to face Makino, a blush of shame already dusting his freckled cheeks.

"Ace, why don't you go get changed out of those wet clothes, then if you want to talk with me we can, alright?" Makino said, stepping out of his way.

Ace nodded before he headed into the house and quickly made his way to his and Luffy's shared bedroom.

Now that he thought about it, sharing a room with Luffy was going to be a problem now wasn't it?

Closing the door of his room, Ace slowly pulled off his wet clothes and dried himself with a towel before he changed into a dry pair of black basketball shorts, an orange tank top, and some sandals since his shoes were now drenched.

Picking up his nearly ruined shoes, Ace took them outside with him so that they could dry in the sun while he and Makino talked.

Placing the shoes by the door of the house, Ace walked over to Makino who was smiling gently at him over by his and Luffy's countries.

"Now that you're changed, how about we go somewhere to talk?" Makino offered, her face patient as she waited for Ace to answer.

Honestly Ace was actually grateful that it had been Makino who had stumbled upon him rather than someone else. At least she was attempting to be understanding and not trying to make this entire situation even more awkward than it already was.

If say Dadan or (god, forbid), _Garp_ had found him, Ace knew that this conversation would be a _lot_ worse.

Although, it didn't change the fact that he'd be talking about _that_ with Makino. "Y-yeah that's fine. Where are we going?" Ace replied, his body rigid with tension.

"Hmm, I thought we'd just go over to one of those fields near here. That way Luffy and the others won't interrupt us," Makino said with a kind smile.

Giving a terse nod, Ace followed after Makino as she headed towards one of the many fields that surrounded the island. The one that they went to was the closest to Dadan's house but still far enough away that no one should hear their private conversation.

Like most of the fields on the mountain, this one was covered in long, uncut grass with splashes of flowers scattered around.

Checking one last time to make sure they weren't followed by say, a curious Luffy, Makino took a seat on the ground, beckoning with her hand for Ace to copy her.

Lowering himself onto the grass, Ace sat cross-legged, his body stiff as a board, while he waited for Makino to explain what was happening with his body.

Sensing his discomfort, Makino gave a reassuring smile that did _nothing_ to calm Ace's erratic heartbeat before finally speaking, her voice warm and kind.

"Ace, let me start by asking you one simple question. Are you aware of the three secondary sex characteristics that people eventually change into?"

Licking his dry lips, Ace nodded. "Yeah, people either transition into being an alpha, beta, or omega, right?"

"Yes, that's exactly right!" Makino said, nodding enthusiastically. "In fact, I am a beta, but you Ace, are an alpha."

Eyes widening, Ace gaped back at her. "R-really!? How can you be so sure?"

"Well . . . even though I only caught a glance, if you pair that with what Luffy told me before I found you then there are several things that lead me to that conclusion," Makino admitted, a small blush coating her cheeks.

Knowing what she was hinting at, Ace flushed further in embarrassment, heat burning brightly on his cheeks and ears. He was never gonna live that down, was he?

"O-okay, and what are those things exactly?"

"From what I know about alphas, they all go into what is called a rut once every two months. During this short period, they grow more agitated and aggressive unless they find themselves a mate to relieve this . . . frustration with," Makino explained.

"F-frustration?" Ace stuttered, not sure what to make of the word and the implications of it.

"Err, yes. This frustration is caused by their need to mate with someone and have that person bare their young. However, to do that properly, they would have to knot someone, hence the ring-like thing that was around your penis, that's the knot," Makino elaborated further, her eyes ducking away from Ace's petrified face.

If it were anyway possible, Ace's blush darkened an even deeper shade of red at the mention of the stupid, _mortifying_ , incident from earlier. For as red as he was, there was no way he was even human anymore. He was a strawberry, plain and simple.

Not able to withstand anymore embarrassment, he turned to try and escape but was stopped by a surprisingly strong grip.

Blinking at the sight of Makino's small hand wrapped around his forearm, Ace turned his head to face her.

"Ace, sweetie! There is no need to be embarrassed! All alphas go through this, it's just your bodies way of telling you that you are physically ready to find a mate. Really, it is the most natural thing in the world, so _please_ sit back down," Makino said, her voice calm even though her face told Ace that this was more of an _order_ than a mere suggestion.

Slowly sitting back down, Ace tried distracting himself from this conversation by playing with some of the long, bright green grass that surrounded him. Pulling at one of the slippery strands, Ace couldn't help but think that it felt almost rubbery in texture.

Almost like how Luffy's skin felt.

Ace was so caught up thinking about Luffy that he missed whatever Makino was trying to explain to him.

All he could focus on was the thought of Luffy and his _smooth_ , rubbery _,_ skin that Ace wanted nothing more than to touch _right_ now. Where had Luffy run off to again?

"Ace! Are you listening?" Makino asked, her face twisting in frustration.

Gulping, Ace paled at the tone in normally soothing voice. "Ah! Yeah, I'm listening," Ace lied, finally looking up from the ground to spare a sheepish glance at Makino.

Makino hummed, her face and voice mimicking the doubt that she felt.

"As I was _saying_ , you'll need to start training to control your urges so that when this happens again in two months, you can deal with it better. Thus avoiding any potentially _life_ changing consequences," she said, brushing a piece of her dark green hair from her face and tucking it behind her ear.

"Of course. But how can I do that?" Ace asked, crossing his muscled arms over his broad chest.

He wasn't _exactly_ sure about what Makino was trying to get at since he got distracted, but he figured it was better to play along. He did _not_ want to find out what she was like when angered.

"Well, unfortunately, I can't really help you there, since I am a beta and not an alpha. But your grandpa Garp is an alpha so when he stops by next I'm sure that he can help you," Makino explained before standing up, brushing off her long skirt.

Ace's nose crinkled in disgusted as he physically blanched at the mere idea. Like _hell_ he was going to go to that crazed, marine-obsessed monster for help. He would just deal with this on his own.

After all, he had done things perfectly fine by himself before, so why not just do it again?

Surely nothing _bad_ would happen if Ace didn't go to Garp for help. After all, most of the time, bad stuff happened if you _went_ to Garp. So by that logic, avoiding Garp's help was the best thing to do.

"Thanks for explaining Makino, this has really helped me," Ace said, even though he had missed a good portion of what she had been trying to explain to him.

"You're welcome Ace! I'm glad that I could help you. Going through the change can be a scary thing and it's better if you have someone to help you through it rather than do it by yourself. So if you ever need to talk with me again, don't hesitate okay?" Makino said, patting Ace on his shoulder in an attempt to reassure him. "But I still recommend that you talk with Garp-san when he visits again. He's the one that can help you the most since he is an alpha too."

"Yeah, I'll talk with him next time he's here," Ace lied again as he followed Makino back towards the house.

If he was lucky, perhaps Garp would remain a no show and taking his grandfather's track record into account, Ace was fairly certain he would live Garp-free for a while.

If not a while, Ace just hoped that Garp stayed away long enough for him to get his new status as alpha under control. That way, he could completely avoid having to potentially go to Garp about learning how to be a proper alpha.

After all, if Ace fixed the problem there would be no need to go to Garp!

 _Here's to hoping._

* * *

 **Comments are much appreciated and serve as motivation!**


	3. Best Intentions

**Merr, I'm back again! I think that one day I might come back and edit/rewrite this story once I'm a better writer but until then, I hope that this isn't terrible!**

 **Chapter Summary: He never wanted this to happen. . . .**

* * *

" _ **. . . an alpha's mating bite is significant in how it can bind two mates together. During intercourse, they will sink their canines into their mates levator scapulae muscle, which then releases a unique chemical that forever connects the pair. Once the bite is given, the two can never be unmated and if an omega or beta were to receive a mating bite from another alpha, it would be ineffective."**_

* * *

One week or rather, one hundred and sixty-eight hours of hell alone on the north most side of Mount Colubo. It was during this agonizingly long period that Ace's sanity wavered under the stress of a maddening arousal and intense agitation, all thanks to his rut.

To say that it was hard to endure, especially when he knew that relief was only a few miles away, would be a gross understatement. Nevertheless, as much as he would have loved to run back home, he knew that help could only come from one person, Luffy.

Still, as determined as he was to not harm his little brother, Ace had allowed himself to envision what it would have been like to mate Luffy; to pull him into his arms and dominate him, ravage him until his small body displayed all of Ace's pent up desires. . . .

However, he was resolved to deal with his rut by himself and thus, Ace had simply hunkered down and let nature take it's course until seven days passed and it finally subsided.

When all his frustration had melted away, Ace was struck by the relief of simply feeling like himself again after all those hours feeling like a disgusting monster who wanted nothing more than to ruin his relationship with the one person he couldn't live without.

That being said, no one could blame him for being naive enough to think that this beast wouldn't resurface again within two months time, but as much as he wished he didn't have to deal with the dreaded rut, Ace didn't get a say in the matter.

Nature and genetics could not be ignored.

As such, Ace continued to deal with his rut (alone) before like a bad nightmare, it would fade, leaving only the remnants of distorted feelings behind him. After which he would trudge back to Dadan's, thoroughly spent and in serious need of a proper bath.

Back at home, Ace was welcomed every time by Luffy, all smiles and rubber skin, who would promptly tackled him to the ground in a fierce, octopus like hug before releasing him.

After that, Luffy would ask Ace if he was finally feeling better (Ace doubted Luffy actually knew what he was dealing with every two months) and if he had caught anything interesting during his time away.

His responses were usually kept short and simple until he could direct the conversation elsewhere and this quickly became the routine Ace would deal with, with each passing month.

The only thing that could have possibly thrown a wrench into Ace's slowly stabilizing world would have been the appearance of Garp. However, as days blend into months, his grandfather continued to remain a no show. Honestly, it was like he didn't care about Ace or Luffy at all.

As such, Ace probably shouldn't have been so thrilled that he got to avoid dealing with the bull-headed marine but he'd be lying if he said that he wasn't.

Now a year later, with Ace having his status almost completely in control, life had basically returned to how it had been before his transition, which meant sparring session with Luffy.

Like today for instance, the pair of them were enjoying one such, worry free, alone time as they battled for the tenth time that sunny afternoon.

Covered in a thin layer of sweat, the two of them continued to compete in the old clearing that they and their late brother, Sabo, had used to train in.

Over the long years without him, the area hadn't changed all too much: the trees that encircled the area still stood as tall as they had six years before and the ground, covered in patches of dirt and grass, was for the most part, unchanged.

Hell, even their old wooden score board was still standing over to the side, a little more weather worn sure, but it still looked like it had when Sabo used it to keep score. Not that this came as a huge surprise for the remaining two brothers, because keeping score this way had always been more of Sabo's thing.

That and the fact that they didn't want to remove the faded numbers that were in their brother's familiar handwriting.

To be honest, Ace at one point had wanted to take it down that that they could store it somewhere safe, that way rain and wind wouldn't wipe away the last remaining mark of Sabo but Luffy wouldn't hear of it.

"We have to keep it up," Luffy had said, standing resolute with his arms spread wide in front of the scoreboard. "So Sabo can keep taking score!"

After that, Ace never tried to remove it again so thus it stayed to keep the area as it was when they had first found it. All in all, it appeared that the only things that had changed were Ace and Luffy themselves.

Of course, that was only natural as they continued to age and mature throughout the years. Although, Ace had changed a lot more than Luffy since they were children.

After going through puberty and his transition into an alpha, Ace had grown both in body and in strength. At sixteen, he now stood proudly at five feet eleven, but from the familiar pain in his muscles, Ace knew he hadn't finished growing and was positive that in a few years time, he would be well over six feet.

Thanks to his intense training and physical fitness, Ace's muscles became steadily more defined until he could proudly show the six pack he now sported. However, unlike his brother, Luffy hadn't really changed all that much since he was seven years old.

Sure, he had grown taller and had (admittedly) gotten stronger, but he was still the scrawny brat that Ace had first met all those years ago, back when his heart was full of bitter hatred and unaware of the love that could exist there.

Although, if Ace were being honest, he thought Luffy's short stature and skinny limbs suited him far better than the tall, muscled body he continued to strive towards. So he wasn't all too concerned about Luffy's lack of change since he was still basically a child.

After all, Luffy was only thirteen, he still had many years to grow so Ace wasn't all too worried about it.

What he was worried about was Luffy's sudden lack of energy.

They hadn't been sparring for more than a good, fifteen minutes and yet, Luffy was even more sluggish than he was when they finished their little competition. Not only that, but he was flushed and coming down with a fierce sweat: his whole body dripping in the salty liquid.

Frowning at the worrying sight, Ace slowly relaxed his body before lowering his fighting stance. "Lu, let's stop for today," he said, hoping that by using Luffy's nickname he would be more willing to cooperate.

However, with Luffy's resounding whine, he knew that it hadn't worked. "But Ace, I was so close to beating you today!" Giving another halfhearted groan, Luffy slumped to the ground before resting his flushed body against the thick tree behind him.

"Sure you were," Ace humored back, shaking his head at him. "Now let's head back to Dadan's so Dogra can check you over." Taking a step forward, Ace began walking over to Luffy who let out another pain-filled groan.

"A-Ace, I t-think that you're right. My body feels really hot," Luffy whimpered, lifting his large and slightly dazed brown eyes to look up at Ace who frowned in return.

"See, I knew you were getting sick. Now come one, let's go—"

Ace's voice cut off as he stopped dead in his tracks. Coating the warm air of May was an intoxicating smell that made Ace's body tingle all over in pleasure. It was pleasantly sweet, yet something so much more than that and it was calling to Ace.

Dropping to his knees, Ace crawled towards the scent until he was pressed against something smooth, almost rubbery in texture, and slightly damp.

"Nghh, Ace? What are you doin'?"

What was he doing?

Shaking himself out of the daze he was quickly following Luffy into, Ace pushed himself away from Luffy's neck, clenching his fists tightly.

That familiar fire in him seemed to have sparked itself anew but was burning brighter than ever and all he knew was that the sweet smell was coming from his little brother and it encompassed him entirely, almost as though it were replacing the blood in his veins and he was drawn to it and he was definitely losing this fight.

He looked at his brother on the ground then, the flushed form of his body twitching and writhing in pain and he felt helpless, because he didn't know how to help Luffy when he wasn't sure what this new part of him intended to do.

He gripped his fist, determined to help Luffy, but just taking one step closer had him incapacitated with the scent. His teeth ground together and he squinted, trying to see through the haze because what was this? Why was his body so uncontrollable?

Even his unbearable ruts had never been this ferocious!

"A-Ace!" Luffy choked out, reaching out to him. Ace's heart broke because Luffy was dying wasn't he? He got sick somehow, some sort of bug, and now he was actually dying and Ace couldn't even do anything?

Like hell!

Ace growled, something wrecked and feral, and crawled back to Luffy, wrapping his arms around him as he intended to pull him up off the ground, when suddenly his vision was red and there was a painful (yet, familiar) throbbing in his pants that he was vaguely aware of.

He couldn't think, and all rational thought was pushed to the back of his mind as he was forced to give the reins over to the entity that dwelled deep within.

"L-Luffy," he croaked, pressing his face into Luffy's neck, unable to stop himself. The scent was calling to him, and he was a slave to it. This was the way it was supposed to be.

He was going to save Luffy.

"Ace . . . Ace w-what are you—"

"Don't worry, Luffy," Ace said reassuringly, whispering into Luffy's ear. "I'll take care of you."

"A-Ace. . . ." Luffy whispered, voice filled with lust as he pressed back into Ace who had no idea whether it was intentional or not, but either way, he somehow knew what it meant.

He didn't waste any time ripping their shorts off and getting their skin back into contact with each other, even though he didn't really know why this needed to happen, but it did, and his cock was absolutely throbbing, but he knew this was somehow what Luffy needed.

The boy's ass was dripping with some sort of viscous substance that was the source of the sweet smell, and Ace buckled under the onslaught of it all; his senses overloaded, and just like that what was left of his rational thought seemed to leave him.

He pulled Luffy back against him by the arms after flipping him onto his stomach, not quite sure why, but he needed to be closer.

Direct skin contact wasn't enough either.

Ace panted, delirious with the intoxicating smell and he collapsed over Luffy's body, rutting against his ass, and it felt so good, so good, but it wasn't enough. Luffy was still in pain and, at this point, Ace was too.

He felt his dick catch on something, and it sparked something in his mind from an obscure place, and he tried to recreate it.

He rubbed a certain way and it caught more this time. He growled and pushed, his instincts telling him to do so, and it wasn't long before he was encased in a tight heat, slick and sucking and he gripped Luffy's hips tightly, vaguely aware of the labored breaths coming from the younger boy, a distant mantra of his name just missing the barely lit flame of his consciousness mind.

The moaning, however, rang loud and clear. It told Ace that, whatever he was doing, this was correct.

Ace thrust into that heat, the heat of Luffy's body, over and over again; harder and harder. It was a dizzying sensation as the smell only grew and he couldn't think, he couldn't even see through the haze of red euphoria.

The throbbing in his dick grew and it felt good. It felt right. Luffy was going to be okay. Ace was going to protect him, was going to make him his.

He could vaguely feel Luffy slump onto the ground, and he held him from behind, pressing his face into the back of his neck.

It was everything it was supposed to be and he couldn't help but sink his teeth into the rubbery skin there as he thrust harder, giving Luffy everything he needed. The boy pressed back into him, a deep moan erupting from his throat. He could feel that tight heat clench around him and it was perfect.

"L-Luffy." He could feel the words come out of his mouth as suddenly everything was so much tighter, so much harder, and his movement was impeded.

He was losing it. Something was happening and It was filling his mind with sparks. He was locked inside of Luffy by something, but that was fine.

This was how it was always meant to be.

As he started to come, the haze in his mind cleared and he was vaguely aware of what was happening. He bucked and rutted into Luffy as he came, unable to fight the instinct. It was overwhelming and it lasted for what seemed like ages before he was level headed enough to realize what he'd just done.

He tried in vain to pull away, but he was effectively locked with his damn knot stuck inside of Luffy.

Said preteen was slumped to the ground, chest rising and falling, but he didn't seem to be doing that awful twitching anymore, which was good. Ace looked around, noticing just how open this place was, and everything in him was telling him to fucking move already!

He tried to shake Luffy awake, but the boy was fucking napping of all things!

He felt another spasm overtake him, and it was a moment of another very intense orgasm hitting him like a ton of bricks and he filled Luffy up impossibly more. Luffy merely sighed beneath him, a snot bubble growing disgustingly and Ace's eye twitched.

"S-Shit!" When it died down, Ace wrapped his arms around Luffy's middle and picked him up, looking around warily as he hobbled away to find cover within the trees.

Protect Luffy, protect Luffy. The mantra continued in Ace's head as he stumbled awkwardly through the dense growth of trees, looking for a safe place to continue whatever this was.

If Ace hadn't been so worried about keeping Luffy safe, maybe it would have registered that he was walking butt-naked through the forest with his little brother strapped to his penis. But as of now, he was only worried about finding a suitable place to take care of Luffy.

Glancing around with desperate eyes, Ace realized with a start that this part of the jungle was vaguely familiar to him. The moss covered trees looked exactly the same as the thousands of others throughout the forest but the one in front of him was much larger than the rest.

Looking up from his spot on the ground, Ace finally saw what made this place so familiar; the old wooden tree fort that Ace and his two brothers had made many years ago, which had somehow survived years of neglect.

It would be a perfect place to keep Luffy safe, but how the hell was he supposed to get them up there?!

His knot still hadn't receded so pulling out of Luffy to climb the huge fucking tree was a pipe dream, but they weren't safe in their current state. Growling in frustration, Ace pulled at his hair while his other hand tightened his grip on Luffy who was still fast asleep.

How in the hell was he supposed to do this!?

If Luffy were awake, then he could hold onto Ace while he made the climb up the tree. Seeing as how Luffy was still unconscious then that plan wouldn't work. Or maybe, it would.

Slowly lowering himself onto the ground, Ace grabbed onto both of Luffy's limp arms and pulled them around his waist before tying them together, thankful for the first time in his life that Luffy was a rubber man.

Satisfied with the strange bow of limbs, Ace stood, ready to get Luffy to safety. Kicking off his shoes, Ace grabbed onto one of the many dark-green vines that were wrapped around the large girth of the tree and began his climb.

After what seemed like an eternity, Ace finally made it to the top and to the long abandoned tree house.

Inside the familiar fort, a fine layer of dust and dirt covered the wooden floor and a few vines covered the exterior. Nature always seemed to find a way of taking back the land if left alone.

Stepping inside and sitting down, Ace was relieved that there were at least some blankets that he and Luffy had left when they went to live with Dadan again. Sure, they weren't in the best condition after being exposed to the elements for so long, but they would do.

All they needed now was some food and water and they'd be set. But Ace would worry about that later, right now he just wanted to rest and figure out what the hell just happened.

"Nhgg. . . ." Luffy groaned, finally stirring himself awake from the slumber he had fallen into upon his climax.

Seeing this, Ace couldn't help but let out a breath of relief that Luffy was finally awake, because it meant that what he did to his little brother had helped him instead of possibly killing the small thirteen year old. Said teen was still unaware of Ace as he stared dully at his new surroundings, not quite awake enough to comprehend the change in scenery.

As Luffy glanced around himself at the rundown room, something finally seeming to click in his sleep-fogged brain that this was not where he remembered being last.

"Wha—where am I?" Luffy asked, leaning against the warm, muscled wall of flesh behind him only to try and jump away from it in surprise before relaxing at the familiar sight before him. "Ace? What's going on, where are we?" Luffy questioned, staring up at Ace with his large brown eyes.

"We're in our old fort—you know, the one we made together with Sabo?" Ace said, gesturing to the rather small, shabby looking tree house that they were in.

Luffy hummed to himself for a minute before something finally seemed to click in his head. "Ah, I remember!" Luffy exclaimed, smiling happily before confusion spread across his face. "But . . . why are we here?"

"Cause we needed to be somewhere safe."

"Why?" Ace's right eye twitched, trying his best to keep his irritation from rising.

"Because I wasn't in the best state to protect you." Luffy tilted his head to the side, the need to ask more questions practically written all over his face.

"Wh—"

"JUST BECAUSE, OKAY! Now please just stop with the questions already," Ace pleaded, pressing his forehead to Luffy's, which was suddenly very warm, too warm in fact.

Ace, worried about Luffy possibly being sick again, pulled away from him and starred in a transfixed horror as he realized that what happened earlier during their sparring session was happening again.

Luffy's small frame was already flushed entirely in a varying shades of crimson, staining his cheeks bright red and his body in a pink hue. Dammit, that god awful twitching was back and Luffy's eyes were quickly glazing over as what seemed like an intense heat fogged his mind.

Taking in a large whiff of the air, Ace too could feel his mind numbing as he continued to smell that intoxicating scent from before. It was filling the entire room and Ace was barely aware that this was probably a bad thing.

No. It was most certainly a bad thing.

Whatever this thing was, it was hurting Luffy and causing Ace to do something to him, his precious baby brother, that he hadn't wanted to do since Ace had first transitioned into an alpha.

Ace wanted—no, he needed to fuck Luffy but there was no way he was going to let his primal urges control him again. Once was already too much and he would never be able to forgive himself if he took advantage of Luffy any more than he already had.

Of course, that meant that he had to hurry and get out of Luffy before what was remaining of his conscious mind left him. Knowing this, Ace scrambled to try and quickly untie Luffy's rubbery arms which were still securely tied around his waist. Tugging at the strange bow that he had made, Luffy's arms came free and zipped back into their normal, human-sized, lengths.

With his arms free, Ace's trembling hands gripped onto Luffy's slim hips, disregarding the fact that mere minutes ago, his stupid knot had been keeping him from removing himself from his little brothers ass, and pulled.

Instead of merely jerking Luffy, his warm body slid up Ace's cock, no longer impeded by the fleshy ring because apparently, Ace's knot had receded a long time ago. Not expecting the sudden, antagonizing, squeeze on his overly-sensitive penis, Ace only did what his body felt right: he slammed Luffy down, plunging his dick back into that deliciously warm, wet heat.

"NGAH!" Luffy screamed, his voice a mixture of surprise and arousal, as his shaky hands gripped tightly at Ace's muscled thighs before he turned his body to fully face the older teen. Pink lips quivering as he tried his best to form words, Luffy looked up with big, uncertain eyes. "A-Ace, wha did you jus' do?" he asked, lifting one hand to weakly tug onto Ace's arm.

Flushing in shame, Ace refused to meet Luffy's eyes. He knew what he had just done and he was perfectly aware that what he was doing, regardless of the fact that doing this had helped Luffy last time, was wrong.

Placing his head against the back of Luffy's flushed neck, Ace could feel salty tears prickle at the corners of his eyes as a deep, conflicted frustration churned inside him.

While fucking Luffy had so far proven successful in helping the thirteen year old fight whatever he was sick with, it didn't change the fact that Ace was basically raping him. Ace knew just by looking at Luffy's dazed, chocolate brown eyes, that the small boy could barely think, let alone consent to having sex with Ace, his sixteen year old brother.

However, Luffy was getting worse and if Ace didn't do something, Luffy might actually die. How could he not? It looked like his small body was going to destroy itself if Ace didn't help.

Tightening his grip on Luffy's hips, Ace finally raised his head, a fierce, determined glint in his eyes. There was no way he was just going to sit around and let Luffy deteriorate when he could help him.

"Luffy, you can hate me when this is over, but until then, I promise, I will take care of you."

Ace wasted no time in keeping that promise.

Lifting Luffy's round hips, Ace slowly brought them up again before bringing them back down; the wet, squelching sound caused by Luffy's slick bouncing across the thin wooden walls of the fort as he did.

Slowly setting a faster pace, wanting to quickly get this over with, Ace's nails dug into the soft, warm skin of Luffy's hips, desperate to keep his grip on the much smaller males sweaty body.

"Ah! Ace, please! " Luffy begged, large and wet salty tears spilling freely from his eyes as he continued to bounce on Ace's hard cock.

"What Luffy?" Ace asked by Luffy's ear, his voice almost husky, causing a shiver to run down Luffy's spine. "What do you need?"

"I NEED ACE!" Luffy said, his sweet voice breaking. Ace growled at Luffy's pathetic plea and quickened his already rough pace, baring no mind to the pain that Luffy would feel once this was finally over.

"God Luffy! You're so tight!" Ace groaned, slamming his own hips up to meet Luffy's.

"Mmm, AH! Ace— something's happening." Another moan spilling past his lips, Luffy's blunt nails clawed at Ace's thighs as he felt a pressure quickly build in his lower belly.

"Shit, I know! I'm so close, " Ace hissed, his grip on Luffy tightening painfully more. He was barely aware that him doing this would end up leaving dark bruises on Luffy's, until now, unblemished tan skin.

As Ace hastily neared his peak, his until now, rough and fast pace, became erratic as the pleasure pooled into his stomach and hummed from underneath his heated skin. Giving a few more sloppy thrusts, Ace found his teeth seeking the spot on Luffy's neck that he had marked before and felt them sink in as he came.

Luffy let out a choked scream when Ace's sharp canines pierced his sensitive flesh, coming immediately after; spurts of pearly white cum shooting from the tip of his neglected length. Thoroughly spent, the rubber teen let his body slump back against Ace, the twitching gone and the heat finally receding. It appeared that for now at least, he was okay.

Ace let out a sigh of relief as the realization of this settled in as his own exhausted body fell back onto the scattered pile of blankets, pulling Luffy with him.

"Ace m' tired," Luffy said quietly, rubbing his sleepy brown eyes.

"I know Lu," Ace replied, turning them so that they were both laying on their sides before he placed his right arm under Luffy's head, his left arm wrapping itself securely around Luffy's waist. "Let's go to sleep."

"Mmm . . . okay." Eyes fluttering close, Luffy fell into a blissful sleep, Ace following almost immediately after.

They continued sleeping until the sun began to dip down, casting a warm-orange glow across the island and a small fort built in a tree. Ace awoke first, his body sore from laying in one position for so long and sticky from all the strenuous activities he had taken part in with Luffy.

Gingerly sitting up so that he could stretch his aching muscles, Ace's sudden movement caused a whimper to escape from Luffy's mouth as he slightly moved away from him.

Ace felt bad for causing Luffy any added discomfort but dammit, he needed to take a piss.

Standing, he wobbled a few times until the feeling finally returned to his legs and walked outside and over to the edge of the fort. After relieving himself, Ace walked back inside and waited for Luffy to wake up.

He thankfully didn't have to wait too long before Luffy awoke, grumbling as he did. Ace helped Luffy sit up since the small teen looked far too sore to do it on his own.

"Hey Lu, how you feeling?" Ace asked gently, his hand rubbing up and down on Luffy's back, trying to ease whatever discomfort that he may have caused. Luffy let his worn-out body lean against the strong body of his brother, his exhaustion still present in his movements.

"I'm sore," Luffy began, licking his lips, "and thirsty."

"How about I go and get us some food and water, how does that sound?" Ace offered, giving Luffy a small smile.

Luffy nodded in reply before he turned and wrapped his thin arms around Ace, tucking his head under Ace's chin as he did. Ace returned the hug and then tried to stand but Luffy's grip held surprisingly strong, considering how tired the small teenager was.

"Come on Luffy. I can't go and get the stuff until you let go," Ace said as he tried in vain to pull away from him.

"But," Luffy began, his large brown eyes looking up towards Ace, "I don't want you to leave." Ace felt his heart nearly stop by just how cute that was. His cheeks growing hot, he buried his face into Luffy's neck, unwilling to let go even if it meant they would starve to death.

No!

Ace was supposed to be the responsible, older brother and he had made a promise to himself, not to mention Sabo, that he would protect Luffy. Right now, Ace needed to go get food and water, even if that meant leaving Luffy alone whilst he did.

Ripping himself away from his ridiculously cute younger brother, Ace ran towards the door of the fort, yelling that he would be back soon as he did.

Scrambling down the tree, it wasn't until Ace finally reached the bottom that he noticed something crucial to his health as well as his dignity.

He wasn't wearing any pants.

Ace felt his face warm as a deep scarlet blush covered the upper part of his body as he took in his unclothed form. He had never felt so . . . exposed in the entirety of his sixteen years. Not to mention, him lacking pants hadn't occurred only once today, but twice.

God, embarrassment didn't even begin to cover how he was currently feeling.

However, he didn't have the luxury to worry about his lack of undergarments right now. The sun was setting and if Ace didn't hurry and procure some food and water fast then he would have to wait until tomorrow morning. Knowing Luffy's ridiculous appetite, not to mention his own, neither brother would survive if they had to wait.

So, as much as Ace wanted to go and retrieve his and Luffy's discarded shorts from earlier, he simply didn't have the time.

Hunting while butt-naked was an experience Ace knew that he would never forget, but it thankfully ended in success with Ace killing a large bear and having found some water for him and Luffy to drink.

By the time Ace finally made it back to the tree fort with his kill and the makeshift water bottles he had made out of leaves, the sun had disappeared. In it's place stood a full moon and a black, star-filled sky, which gave Ace a small amount of light that would help him make the climb back up the tree.

Not surprisingly, carrying Luffy was much easier than carrying the black bear but Ace still made it back up towards the fort.

Stepping inside their makeshift home, Ace had time to set down their meal and the water before the scent from before punched him in the face.

"ACE!" Luffy called, his flushed body spread out on top of their makeshift bed, waiting to be filled.

It looked like eating would have to wait.

As the hours passed, a pattern in their activities emerged. They would have sex, pass out, wake up and have sex again, take short breaks to try eat and drink something (not much though), and then finally get right back to fucking.

At one point they had even made their way down towards the river for a much needed bath after both of them started to chafe from their dried cum. Now that had been an interesting experience.

By the evening of the second day, after almost non-stop sex, Ace was exhausted. He had never known he could feel this tired and worn out and was weak enough to admit that he wished he had never learned in the first place.

Honestly, Ace seriously felt bad for the people who had sex for a living, because it hadn't even been two full days yet and he was already nearing the end of his rope. Despite that, it appeared that Luffy was basically unaffected and was ready to continue for another two days.

Ace almost wanted to cry.

Thankfully, right now Luffy was asleep, the small male having passed out a minute after he came, screaming Ace's name. Which meant that for a short while at least, Ace had some much needed reprieve.

Climbing down from the fort, thankfully this time with shorts on, Ace stretched his arms and gave a relieved sigh. It was a nice change to get out of that stuffy tree house for a bit and with the weather today being so nice, he decided that a walk would do him some good.

Walking away from the fort, not really caring where his feet led him, Ace let himself enjoy the peace and quiet for a moment, not sparing a single thought that maybe, he shouldn't have left Luffy behind.


End file.
